The Chess Game
by silentboy97
Summary: A chess game turned wacky!


**Author's Note: **I thank you all for reading this and I hope u all R&R after. I look forward to the reviews and I hope u all spread the word about my story. I'd like to thank a special friend of mine for helping me to develop this random parody. Unfortunately, he does not want his name announced. Once again I thank u for reading and I hope u enjoy it.

PS: read the bottom first, the very bottom, it'll give you some background info on these characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own any references to Command and Conquer, God and Devil (religion), and any other things.

**The Chess Game**

Jason: King me already!

Me: What are you talking about?!?!? You have nothing there!!!!

Jason: Yes I do! They're black stealth tanks……

Me: What are you in kindergarten!?!??! Stealth tanks!

Jason: I knew that you'd act like this once I showed you my new creations. See, I modified them

to look like mini black chips!

Me: Wow… I have to say I'm impressed, but I still won't king you!

Jason: What!!?!?! I have chips there on the spot !

Jason forces my head down so that my nose slammed down onto the chess board, scattering all of the pieces and ruining our game.

Me: What are you doing!??! That was uncalled for!! (whack!)

Jason: Ow! Why'd you punch me??? All right that's it….

Jason presses a small button and points a harmless laser at me from a laser pointer.

Me: Tch! What's that going to do? Fry me in two decades time?

All of a sudden, I saw many **many** tiny explosions and a whistle filled the air as I saw hundreds of tiny missiles came from Jason's horde of stealth tanks and my skin felt as if it were being burned alive! If I tried to step closer to Jason and get the remote from him, the burning got more intense. (whimper)

Me: OWW! OWW! Stop it!!!!

Jason: Not so tough now are ya?

Me: Please! PLEASE! I beg of you! I'll do anything!

Jason: Then king me.

Me: Fine.

However, I swiftly put my hands inside my pocket and took out a control with a warning sign on it. _Hmm, _I thought_, I promised my dad that I'd never use this unless the world was in danger or something… o well!_ I pressed the button.

Me: I'll see you in hell.

KABBOOOMMM!

Astronaut: Ugh , Houston, we have a problem.

Houston: What is it!

Astronaut: It's unbelievable up here… Have you been notified of a nuclear explosion yet, cause that's what I'm seeing right now…. Holy SHIT!

A meteor the astronaut wasn't paying attention to crashed into the space shuttle that he was using and flung him in the direction of the sun.

Little child in Heaven: God! God! Why did I die?

God: Some selfish little, smart, and rich snobs just fired a nuke at each other and you just happened to be in the vicinity sweety.

Little Child: Then why are my parents not here? I haven't seen them yet.

God: Ummm…. well you see…. Umm… how should I put this in a way that you understand….

They weren't caught in the blast and they didn't die. Want to see?

God opened a hole in heaven showing the earth and the nuke blast aftermath. Then the picture zoomed in exponentially and she saw her parents sobbing their hearts out.

Little Child: Mom, Dad, why are you crying!!!

All of a sudden, they fell.

Little Child: What happened?!?!

Mom: We're right here sweetheart… your father and I were crying because we just want this parody to continue damnit! The office is just too lazy to just GET ON WITH IT!

Fifty thousand other angels and a couple million demons nodded in agreement.

Me in Hell: It's all because of you Jason!

Jason: What did I do?

Me: You cheated!!

Jason: Me!??!?! You're the one that launched a nuke and landed us in this Godforsaken place!

Me: Well, you are emo so I guessed you'd like it.

Jason: ME!!?!?!?!?! Emo!??!?!??!

God: It's true. I've seen through his emo outfit /attitude. He's not emo inside.

Jason: Who's side are you on?

God: (takes off mask)

Devil: Muahahaha! I can't believe you fell for that!

(Awkward silence…..)

Me: So I guess it's undecided…. Want to play another game of chess?

Jason: Sure I'm up for it.

Me: And this time, no stealth tanks.

Jason: Then no nukes…Deal?

Me: Deal.

(DRRRIINNG!)

Director: All right a people that's a wrap! Take five! Then we'll get together and talk about how we're going to celebrate the end of this movie! WOOHOO!

Cast and crew: Phew… I can't believe it's finally over. One entire year of shooting and cuts and retakes and now it's done!

Jason: Hey Brian you did a good job playing Jason!

Me: And you did a good job playing Brian.

Director: Hey I feel like I'm forgetting something….

Astronaut: Umm, Director, ARE YOU FORGETTING ABOUT ME!!! HELP GODDAMNIT!

Director: Oh well….

The idea of the characters Jason and Brian came from a series of games that I like to play called Command and Conquer. Jason's stealth tanks came from Tiberium Wars and the nuke came from Generals: Zero Hour. Well, that's it for this story, and I hope to write many more. Please review! Thanks for reading this story!


End file.
